If it Weren't
by Zombiekinz
Summary: 25 year old Sesh was just sitting on a bench one day when it all happened. Now She tries her best to survive looking for her brother and trying to find others to be with. It all changes when she meets a Redneck with a badass temper. Daryl/OC


**CHAPTER 1**

I bet a few years ago you would of never thought the world would be like this...  
>Survival of the.. "fittest?" I guess one would call it. I call it hell, just trying to survive, while<br>all your friends, family, even your closest neighbors try and eat your guts..  
>yea if i knew it was gonna be like this i probley woulda said my goodbyes, given my condoliences.. even gave my mother more hugs..<br>But no, this HELL, this brand new world we wonder round, this happened in a matter of minutes..  
>I remember it like it just happened even tho, it kinda does almost everyday..<p>

I was sitting there, same as usual, waiting for the metro..  
>I have very long hair, atm, it's blue. It goes all the way down to my lower back near my thighgs. im 25 years old, yea i know dont tell me.. its old..<br>I was wearing my long black hoodie, my thigh high black and purple socks and my usual pair of black boots with metal plates on the front and back.  
>I had a pair of rather large headphones on, and listening to loud music. it was quite sunny. Anyway, I was sitting waiting on the metro..<br>I guess my music was pretty loud cause i couldnt hear it, but i remember looking down, to my left and seeing a man lying there, convulsing with blood shooting out the side of his neck

i jumped up, wondering what the fuck was going on. and then i looked back, everywhere.. everywhere there we people attacking people. blood was everywhere.. it was a massacre, i took my headphones off,  
>i listened, bloody curling screams filled the air, snarls and growls.. "what the hell?" i mumbled as i just stood there..<br>what was this? a disease, a frenzy of cannibles, one looked at me, a women maybe in her 40's. she had part of her mouth missing and i could see the bottom row of her teeth. the flesh hung from her cheeks.  
>Her eyes were this greenish color, i looked at her i stared into her eyes, it looked like she had lost her soul, they were empty, she was missing her arm up to the elbow, what hung was a small amount of flesh and a piece of bone.<br>she had blood stains on her im guessing was once a nice expensive purple dress. she stared at me and started walking toward me, i just stood there, puzzled. What was wrong with her? was she mad?

then she started to sprint, my ipod fell to the ground, i backed up and started running, i ran as fast as i could, dodging half eaten bodys and the people mutilating them. i dared not look behind me, i could hear her snarls anyway.  
>i headed to the only place i could find that wasnt crowded with this mess. i found the library, it was empty.. overturned book shelves aand paper on the floor.<br>i found a restroom, i ran in. "hello?!" I yelled no one answered. i locked the door behind me. and hid inside a stall. i was breathing heavy.. what was going on? i stood on the top of the toilet waiting, antisipating my own death.. would it be quick of would it be slow?  
>Silence. was all i heard. then *Bang Bang* She must of followed me and was banging on the door. i heard the snarlls and growls and muffled yelling.. then i heard more pounding.<p>

I guess more of the disgusting fuckers were trying to eat what made me live.  
>it didnt sound like they were gonna get in... i waited maybe 20 minutes and it finally calmed down and got quiet. i realized i might not make it back, but im sure as hell not gonna go down with out a fight! i thought of where i could go, what could i do..<p>

so i thought, leave this town. maybe its just here. So i got down. i listened, nothing. i slowly unlocked the stall door and peaked out. still nothing, nothing but silence. so i crept out, the screws in the bottom of my boots making little *ting* sounds. i got up close the door. i put my ear against it, i heard nothing. so i opened that door. the library looked empty, and lifeless. i looked into the back and saw a couple bodys, i really didnt wanna stick round to see if they were moving or not. so i sprinted for the doors, pushed them open with all the force i had, looked round, bodys everywhere, blood too. but no cannible freaks. so i ran, i ran in the direction of my house, getting out of breath every now and again..

i turned down a street bout 3 blocks from my house. i cut threw yards, one i went threw had a dog attached to a leash attached to a spike in the ground, it didnt yelp, it whined, i stopped. i looked at it. i felt sorry for it, was it scared? did its owners get eaten too? then i heard another scream, and i looked behind me and back at the dog. "im so sorry.." i quickly let it off the leash and it took of in the direction i came from. "good luck little guy." i also took off to my destination. i soon saw it, the familier flowers hanging on the porch, the steps leading to my house, the fountain in the yard. i cut threw my neighbors yard, i was so close. then out of nowhere my neightbor whom i had went to school with back in the day stood there, he had blood dripping from his mouth, he was missing chuncks of his stomach. he started walking closer,

_I hope you guys like this, feel free to let me know, I'll be adding the other chapter and more soon._

_This is also my first fic I actually had the guts to put up.._

_SESH Belongs to me_

_And all other characters (C) Kirkman_

_Thanks for reading!~_


End file.
